wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Telescope
|-|Intro= T E L E S C O P E he / him • bi • sand • dreamy astronomer Telescope belongs to Verglas, please don't use him without permission first, thank you. Infobox picture done by fly. coding done by Pink. |-|Telescope= A P P E A R A N C E see reference * sandy brown-yellow scales that are painted onto his sharp pointed scales. looks like any old sandwing, however. * dark brown / light black seen on the tip of his snout. these are also shown as markings running down his underbelly. tiger stripes * underbelly coloration is a much lighter hue of sandy gold-yellow and is covered with thinly intervals of black stripes * eyes are completely black with an exception for his chocolate brown pupils * sail membranes are a few shades darker than his underbelly, curving in slow arcs down his back * white to pale silvery colorations for horns, short with tips curving slowly upward as they progress away from his head * darker shades for scales running down the front of his legs, talons are same color as horns, short and dull, he's rather nonthreatening * friendly expressions on his snout, the occasional wink of an eye, somewhat charming * wings are somewhat darker shade than sail membranes, lacking patterns of any kind, overall they're kinda boring * sometimes wears a obsidian black chain necklace with silvery white specks of moonstone on it like stars * build is stocky and short, slightly chubby legs and big, round eyes with stars in them, they like stars a lot if you couldn't tell * ears are long and pointy, insides are a dull greyish pink * tongue is pitch black like eyes and they carry a distant smell of sand, paper and dew * like all sandwings, their scales always feel warm at touch, give them a hug, it'll really warm you up : : : P E R S O N A L I T Y * really smart but doesn't know how to put his knowledge to use, one could consider him a space nerd. wishes to write a book someday, but isn't quite sure if anyone would actually want to read it. * lowish self-esteem, finds himself boring, wants to be cool like his peers, but whenever he tries, he just ends up weirder than he already was. * supportive!! likes supporting others and being supported himself. * desperately wants to fit in and be liked by others, tends to try and change himself to get other's approval. * sometimes helplessly romantic. * being a space nerd is kinda his thing, socializing,,, not so much. he does want to become more extroverted, but just can't help but feel intimidated when talking to others. * likes being respected as an equal to everyone else. hates being treated like a little dragonet or overall being looked down upon. * quirky, often times seen as strange but also cool in his own way. * lovesloveslovesloves space so much that if he was given the choice to have ultimate power or to live forever in space, he'd choose living forever, unaffected in space. * likes just about everyone, and would love talking to others, he's just not the one to start the conversation. ** additionally, telescope is horrible at continuing a conversation, would much rather be a bystander, than someone who engages in conversations. * greatest fear= being disliked. : : : R E L A T I O N S feel free to add an oc here, although i take a preference to roleplaying beforehand. Camel: text Cactus: text Scorpio: text Hosoo: text Wildfire: text Sivin: text Vapor: text Camin: text Aventurine: text Karkar: text : : : T R I V I A * hatched years, about sixteen, after the war * changed his theme song to sky full of stars by coldplay because it better represents him than telescope, however i will make a character in the future with telescope as their theme song * in telescope's original design, he was going to have jet black markings play across the base of each scale on the side of his neck, however this was scrapped as I didn't like the idea anymore : : : A B I L I T I E S * smart,,, really smart when it comes to space and the stars. * basic sandwing abilities too. ** tail barb. ** can survive through long periods without water. ** some sort of tail-losing mechanism too, like lizards?? |-|History= H I S T O R Y hit poodles |-|Reference= please follow reference |-|Gallery= Tele!.png|Fly TelescopeRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|Reverb Telescope placeholder reference.jpg|Verglas Tele-bouncy-fixed.gif|B+ Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 12.26.06 PM.png|Delta 0C8BF32B-F131-407E-9301-5C521F554A23.jpeg|Sparrow Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Dragonets